


《骤雪封毒》——皎若云间月（九）

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 6





	《骤雪封毒》——皎若云间月（九）

自从受了伤以后，郑听雪短时间内不能练武，行动也不甚方便，沈湛便干脆在他家住下，一天到晚守着他，吃饭都是亲自喂，也不管郑听雪愿不愿意。  
“不是忙么？”郑听雪见他成天呆在自己身边什么也不干，问他。  
“交给家里人去忙。”沈湛端着一碗粥慢慢搅，让热粥一点点冷却下来，“现在最重要的事情是照顾好你。”  
他舀起一勺，吹了吹，小心递到郑听雪嘴边，“来。”  
郑听雪抿住嘴唇，想抬手接过碗，“我自己吃。”  
沈湛避开他的手，温和地说，“我喂你，不乱动好不好？”  
郑听雪于是不再反抗，让沈湛一点一点喂他吃粥。

空掉的碗被放到一边，沈湛将盖在他腿上的被子往上拉了拉，问：“还饿不饿？要不要再给你拿点吃的东西来。”  
郑听雪说：“不饿。想出去走走。”

话音落下，两人谁都没说话。过了一会儿，沈湛才抬起手，轻轻摸他的脸颊，“小雪，你受伤了，怎么能到处走动呢。”  
沈湛总是不想要郑听雪下床，就算郑听雪只是去院子里的树下坐着，沈湛也不会让他坐很久，没一会儿就要过来把他抱回房里。他连路都不想让郑听雪走，好像眼前这个所向披靡的剑客受了伤以后就彻底成了一个废人，得时时刻刻捧在手心，抱在怀里，不能受到一丝一毫的日晒雨淋。

“等伤好了再出门，好吗。”沈湛捧着他的脸，看了一会儿，侧头吻了吻他的嘴唇，柔声说：“就在院子里呆着，不要跑到外面去。你每次跑去外面，我都要生气，你也不好过。”  
“小雪，答应我。”  
郑听雪低垂着眼眸，顺从接受他的吻。他闭上眼睛，“嗯”了一声。  
沈湛便很高兴地笑起来，“乖。”  
“那你去帮我买蛋黄酥。”郑听雪睁开眼，看着他，眼睛清清亮亮的，“要徐婆婆那家的，我嘴里没味道，想吃。”  
“好，知道你喜欢吃她家的蛋黄酥，给你买。”沈湛心情好，答应得也快，“还想不想吃别的？”  
“不要别的，就这个。”

沈湛出门去给他买蛋黄酥了。郑听雪静静坐了一会儿，直到院子外面的脚步声彻底远离，他才掀开被子，从床上下来。  
起身下床的动作将他的伤口牵扯得有些疼，但郑听雪不怕疼，也不在乎这种伤。他走到房间门口，推开门，来到院子里。

一个人影如鬼魅般出现在他的身旁。  
“朱雀。”郑听雪开口，“说。”  
“江南那边来了信，说是见到了聂家的人。”唤作朱雀的男人道，“已经在家附近解决了三个，身手皆不一般。”  
郑听雪沉默良久，朱雀又说：“家里守得很严，他们进不去。”  
“一共多少人。”  
“查出来的有九人。”  
“父亲和弟弟最近如何？”  
“老爷几乎不出门，小少爷性子活泼，喜欢往外面跑，但我们都看得很紧，没出过差错。”  
郑听雪轻轻皱起眉。  
“这几天别再让他出门。”他说，“继续查，让他们活捉一个拷问，在我到之前不要弄死。”   
朱雀正要应下，忽然反应过来，抬头看着郑听雪。  
郑听雪面色沉静，吩咐：“你去一趟河西，将之前收集到的沈家河西分铺的消息透露出去，之后依旧回来这里。我过几日去趟江南。”  
他们从不反抗主子的命令，因此朱雀虽然面有豫色，却依旧恭恭敬敬地答了一声：“是。”

沈湛回来得很快。他给郑听雪买了蛋黄酥，还多拎了一碗小馄饨。回来见郑听雪坐在床上看书，笑着说：“小雪，看，我还给你买了你喜欢吃的小馄饨。”  
郑听雪合上书，沈湛将吃食都摆在桌上，装馄饨的食盒掀开，冒出腾腾香气。他没什么胃口，但还是吃了一点。馄饨一如既往很香，皮薄肉嫩，放足虾米，青绿的葱花沾上油光，亮得引人食欲。但郑听雪只吃了几口就吃不下了，馄饨不能剩，沈湛便把他吃剩下的全部吃完，将蛋黄酥都收好，有条不紊地整理桌面。  
在一般情况下，沈湛都是正常的，除了缠郑听雪缠得太紧，他甚至算得上是一个完美的恋人。可如果郑听雪想出门，或者哪怕有一点点惹得他不高兴了——这种不高兴也单单局限于郑听雪与外界产生的任何一点细微联系，他就会开始窜出一点疯的苗头。有时候郑听雪将这苗头压下去了，有时候压不下去。因为沈湛阴晴不定，没人知道他真正的心思。

郑听雪看着沈湛专心替他整理房间的侧影，看了一会儿，说：“想喝水。”  
沈湛停下手里的事，给他倒了水递过来，顺手摸了摸他的头发，“怎么还撒娇起来了。”  
郑听雪冷着一张脸，一点表情没有，沈湛说这话不知是真看透了他，还是自己臆想过了头。

“沈老夫人如何了。”郑听雪喝下一点水，问。  
沈湛答：“还是不像往常一样，听听小曲，做些刺绣什么的。”  
“家里的事不要紧么？”  
沈家如今家大业大，自从吞并大半个李家之后，俨然成为整片江北最富有的家族。沈湛政商野都吃得开，更是与正派其他几大家都相交甚好，坊间既有称赞他年纪轻轻就有雄图大略的，也有诟病他野心太大，心机太重。沈湛上头有几个哥哥，但这他们都不如沈湛有手段，也没有沈湛的脑子，因此整个沈家几乎由他一人操持，可想而知他有多忙。即使如此，沈湛还是成日泡在郑听雪的房间里，什么正事也不干，只上赶着伺候他一个人。  
颇有些君王不早朝的意味。

“担心这些做什么？”沈湛笑，“就算家业被我糟蹋没了，剩下的钱养一个小雪还是绰绰有余的。毕竟你吃得少，要得也少，比那些王公贵胄可好养活得多。”  
郑听雪知道他又打趣自己，便没再说话。

沈湛照顾了郑听雪近一个月，沈家那边来了人三请四催，也请不回这尊大佛。  
“我的伤好得差不多了。”郑听雪对沈湛说，“你手上应该积了不少事，别再拖了。”  
沈湛将他抱在怀里，有一搭没一搭地玩他的发尾，声音软软地拖长了，“在小雪这里待得一久，都不想回去了。哎——乐不思蜀也不过如此……”  
他把冷淡不近人情的郑听雪当作温柔乡，说出去谁都不敢相信，因为人们只知道郑听雪是一道无影的剑光，一捧冰冷透骨的雪，一条不见底的深渊。至于“温柔”这个词，郑听雪与它理当半点也沾不上边。

“小雪。”沈湛呢喃他的名字，用一种比世界上任何人都亲昵爱怜的方式。他侧过头亲吻郑听雪的嘴唇，呼吸很热地缠上来，手则穿过衣袍，温柔抚上包裹在腹部上新换的纱布。  
“这阵子都不敢碰你。”沈湛嘟囔一句，像吃不着糖的小孩冲大人耍赖，“饿了。”  
郑听雪任他无限度地靠近，沈湛的皮肤很冷，贴上郑听雪温热的身躯时像冰扑进了火。他抬起手碰上沈湛的脸，手指轻轻摩挲起来。  
这像是一个准入通行的信号，沈湛彻底卸下君子面具，将郑听雪按在床上，开始边吻边脱他的衣服。郑听雪大部分时间都在床上，本就没穿多少，只须随手扯掉腰带，单衣就从他的身上滑落，露出里面紧致漂亮的身体。沈湛掰开他的腿，将他抵在枕头上，手摸进股缝间慢慢地揉，嘴上还温柔哄着：“我轻轻的，小雪不会痛。”  
郑听雪躺在床上看着他，开口，“没关系。”  
他轻声说，“我不怕痛。”  
沈湛揉着他，闻言笑了笑，是一个很温和的笑，蕴着水光的桃花眼微微弯起来，纤长的睫毛落下，将他瞳孔中透亮的琉璃光芒细致切割，折射出美到异样的色彩。

沈湛几乎比任何一次都要温柔。他一寸一寸顶进去，将快感无限拉长，抻开，像一场势不可挡的细雨覆盖所有感官。郑听雪揪住被单，腿根下意识抖着，被沈湛轻轻按住。  
“放松。”沈湛俯身过来，安抚地吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇，声音带着诱哄，“松开被子，抱着我。”  
郑听雪抬起手臂抱住他的肩膀，沈湛的一只手始终覆在郑听雪的伤口上，一旦感觉到手心下的皮肤有片刻绷紧，他就会停下来，直到郑听雪停止发抖，才重新开始动。  
也不知是在折磨郑听雪，还是在折磨他自己。

这场性爱被拉伸得无限绵长。沈湛按着郑听雪的腿不让他动，性器胀成粗硬的形状挺进他的身体，进出之间迸出隐秘粘腻的水声。郑听雪克制地喘息，被这缓慢磨人的入侵逼得额角落下汗水，连带皮肤也覆上一层细密的汗珠。他抱紧沈湛的肩膀，手指握成拳，不愿在他的身上留下伤痕。  
“别……这样。”郑听雪深深地呼吸，身上泛起一层薄红，开口时声音有些微的抖。  
身上人的喉咙里滚出一声轻笑。沈湛握住他颤巍巍滴水的性器，低声说：“太爽了？”  
“每次操你都操出这么多水。”沈湛逗猫似的揉着他的前面，埋在他肚子里的东西越插越深，“真要命。”  
郑听雪闭上眼，头埋在沈湛脖颈间不肯接他的话。沈湛也不勉强他，只含住他湿润殷红的嘴唇，用牙尖细细碾磨，然后压着他越动越快，连着床都响动起来。直到郑听雪终于忍不住泄露出一点呻吟，床上的动静才渐渐歇了。

那天沈湛本想继续留在郑听雪这边，然而沈家再次派人找上门来，这回无论如何也要请他回去。他们在院子门口说了许久的话，来人走了，沈湛回到屋里，坐在床边。郑听雪还有些没缓过来，他面朝墙侧躺在床上，凌乱的发丝黏在他的脖子上，红潮褪去，皮肤只余一点淡淡的粉。  
沈湛为他捋了捋发丝，说：“小雪，我要出一趟远门。”  
郑听雪慢慢回过身，望着他。  
“河西那边出了些岔子，我得亲自去解决。”沈湛抚摸着他的脸，“要让你一个人在家了。”  
“没关系。”郑听雪说。  
“这几日还是会有人来照顾你起居，像以前一样，不会打扰你。”沈湛温柔看着他，“但是你一个人的时候，不可以到处乱跑，好吗？”  
他以指腹擦去郑听雪额头上残留的汗珠，“我回来的时候，要看见你在家。”  
静谧的房间里，郑听雪低低地“嗯”了一声。


End file.
